


No matter what I got your back

by orphan_account



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Coming Out, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Secret Relationship, but i just wrote a second part for someone else so i thought, hey so i wrote the first part a while ago for tumblr, i might as well post it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy isn't in the Fake AH Crew, but he knows his boyfriend's role in the crew as the Vagabond. Ryan doesn't know how his crew will react to him dating someone who works off and on with gangs that are enemies of the Fakes, so they keep it a secret. Until they can't.((Second part is shameless romantic scenes))





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompts from theryanhaywood/ryanthepowerbottomguy on Tumblr for the first part, and the second part is based on a prompt from a lovely anon :,)
> 
> these are still unedited so uh. yeah
> 
> [[disclaimer: these stories are based off of the characters in the FAHC universe, and dont reflect the guys' actual lives]]

Ryan rarely lied to his crew. He did sometimes, like when they asked stuff like ‘ _who blew up that car?!_ ’ or ‘ _who keeps buying all these plants?_ ’. But it was never anything that would cause any real backlash or harm to any of his crewmates, to his  _family_.

He didn’t really consider his relationship with Jeremy a lie, anyways. After all, no one had ever even asked if he was gay, let alone if he was dating anyone.

But he knew, really, that if he were to get asked, he’d have to lie to them about it. Ryan stayed up many nights thinking about a situation were he could openly tell his crew about his boyfriend – about their apartment in the nicer part of the city and their cats, but. He knew it really wasn’t an option. Every one of those scenarios always ended in him having to leave the crew first, retire from this high profile, dangerous life style. Ryan loved Jeremy, liked their domestic life, but he wasn’t anywhere near ready to leave this part of him behind.

It wasn’t like Jeremy didn’t know about him being the Vagabond. He was part of the crime business too. He’d actually met Ryan during a negotiation between the Fakes and the crew that Jeremy had been working for at the time. The deal got messy, and Ryan was barely able to pull Gavin out of the way of getting shot in the chest. Jeremy, not extremely loyal to that crew, didn’t see why his bosses had attacked the pair of Fakes. Instead of attacking, he slipped away and helped Ryan carry a bleeding Gavin to an escape vehicle.

Ryan didn’t tell Geoff about the man, and Gavin had been too out of it to remember. He didn’t even think about it until he ran into Jeremy again in an alleyway two months later.

Well, it wasn’t really like that. ‘Ran into’ implies that they casually bumped into each other while walking, something normal. Not Ryan pulling a guy twice Jeremy’s size off of him after punching the big guy’s friends. Jeremy hadn’t recognized him without the mask, but gave him a hearty hand shake once the muggers had ran off, and even asked him if he wanted to catch a bite to eat. As a thank you for helping him.

They had their first date that night in a 24 hour diner, on the corner of the street Ryan saved him. It wasn’t romantic in any way, and Jeremy would later say that it wasn’t their first date, it didn’t count. But Ryan counted it, because it was the first time Ryan had gotten to know someone outside of the crew and he’d loved it. What the diner lacked in atmosphere, Jeremy made up for in personality.

It wasn’t until Ryan was walking Jeremy back to his apartment that he asked, “Why’d you go against orders and save the Golden Boy and I back a couple months ago?”

Jeremy went dead silent for a minute. Ryan could see the question processing in the shorter man’s brain. He’d looked over at Ryan, right in the eyes, the one thing that he could remember seeing through the skull mask, and laughed. Ryan joined in with his own deep laughter, thinking of how ridiculous this whole thing was.

Jeremy calmed down after a minute or so, elbowing Ryan. He didn’t ever really tell him why he did what he did that day, instead saying “I saved you back then, which means that you saving me tonight made us even. Guess you owe me another date to make up for this one,” Ryan smiled, and asked for his number.

The rest was history from there.

He liked keeping that life separate from work. Jeremy wanted to meet his crew, wanted to meet the people that mattered so much to his boyfriend, but understood why it would be an issue. He worked for other crews, some of whom were not on the Fakes’ good side.

Jeremy tried to stay out of those jobs, never wanting any chance of a run-in with Ryan or one of his friends, but money was money. He refused to let Ryan pay for everything, even though Ryan made so much every time they heisted.

So, they stayed a secret. The Fakes didn’t know Jeremy existed, and Jeremy tried to pretend they didn’t either when he would get caught between his work and the Fakes’.

But nothing perfect ever stays that way. Heists go south, quickly. People get shot, cops get called too fast and unexpectedly.

It happens late at night, Jeremy returning home after a weekend-long mission, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with Ryan and their cat. He knows Ryan had a heist with his crew tonight, but isn’t worried. He’s seen up close what Ryan can do, and doesn’t doubt his crewmates’ abilities either. But when he turns on the news, sees the chaos surrounding the location they were hitting, and watching the shitty, grainy footage of what he presumes is one of Fakes’ getaway vehicles followed closely by a chopper and cop cars, he starts to panic.

Before he can think, his phone rings. He sees Ryan’s contact information pop up and almost breaks his glass answering so quickly.

“Hey –” Jeremy hears yelling and gun shots and the squeal of tires and oh my god he might have a heart attack, “I don’t know if you saw the news, but we, kinda got fucked,”

“I saw,” Is all Jeremy can say, not even attempting to hide his worry because, shit, he can see a second helicopter on the news.

Ryan grunts, and Jeremy can hear who he guesses in Mogar screaming ‘Who the fuck are you talking to? Shut up and shoot, asshole!’ in the background. In true Ryan fashion, he ignores the man and continues to talk to Jeremy, “We don’t have any safehouses near here. There’s only one place I can think of that we could go to right now,”

Jeremy glaces at the screen, realizing where Ryan is, and groans, “Here,”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan says, but all Jeremy hears is the guns and wind and danger and fuck it all, he just wants Ryan home and safe.

“Lose the cops first, come in through the back fire escape. I don’t want to move again,” Jeremy says, and listens to Ryan give whoever’s driving directions to their apartment, “I mean it, James Ryan Haywood, no cops.”

“Yes, dear, I’ll see you soon,” Ryan hangs up after that. Jeremy watches the news chopper lose sight of their car, and that’s when the reality of the situation sets in.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom down the hall, digging in the cabinet bellow the sink for a minute before pulling out a big first aid kit. He takes it back to the living room and sets it down on the coffee table, and goes to the kitchen to find some alcohol to accompany it. He felt like after failing a job, they’d probably need it. Also, after dealing with a bunch of angry criminals, he’d probably need some too.

10 minutes after he went searching for spare blankets and other stuff, he hears the balcony doors open, and new voices fill the apartment.

The most distinct is a British one exclaiming “Rye-bread, I didn’t know you had a cat!” loudly, followed by cooing and another voice telling him to keep his volume down. Jeremy doesn’t hear Ryan reply, but that’s probably due to his senses being focus on something else.

A woman with fiery red hair had a pistol aiming at his head, finger on the trigger. She was giving him the scariest look he’d ever seen, her mouth distorted in a scowl as she called out, “Ryan! There’s someone else here!”

He barely acknowledges the hurried footsteps approaching the room him and the woman are in, eyes staring down the barrel.

“Jack, put the gun down, he’s not an intruder!” Ryan spits out, horrified at the thought that Jack could have easily shot first and asked questions later. Jack hesitates, but does what Ryan says. She’s obviously conflicted, but doesn’t look in the mood to argue.

“Who the fuck are you?” All eyes go to a man behind Ryan, staring at Jeremy from the doorway.

Jeremy knows this man is Mogar, the curly hair and angry look give that away instantly. He also knows that this man is highly dangerous, and having just had a gun to his head not even a minute ago, getting upset isn’t the smartest decision.

Jeremy never claimed he was smart.

“I happen to fucking live here, so excuse me for existing, pal,” His accent is strong, he can tell, but doesn’t care. He sees Ryan grimace out of the corner of his eye.

Mogar takes a step forward, hackles raised like an animal, but Ryan puts a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Michael, Jack, Gavin,” He says, and Jeremy finally notices the man in the hallway behind Mogar, “This here is Jeremy. Jeremy, this is the crew.”

They all still look confused, eyeing Jeremy, and Ryan looks fed up, taking off his mask and throwing it on the bed. He’s tired; he can feel his bones and muscles screaming for the sweet release of death. Ryan sighs before crossing the room and wrapping himself around Jeremy, slumping against him.

“Darling, the children are still looking,” Jeremy says sarcastically, looking at the other Fakes’ bewildered faces and smiling. He squeezes Ryan, planting a kiss on his shoulder, “I’m glad you’re okay,” He says, but this time only for him.

The room grows quiet until Ryan pulls away and turns to face his crewmates, one arm wrapped around Jeremy’s middle. He gives a sheepish smile, “Surprise?”

A second passes before Michael starts to laugh, punching a shocked Gavin in the shoulder while wheezing out “And you thought the cat was a fucking shocker! Vagabond’s got a boyfriend, what a fuckin’ night this is!”

Jack watches Michael and Gavin for a brief moment before rolling her eyes and looking to Ryan and Jeremy, “I’m sorry for almost obliterating you, Jeremy,” She gives him a warm smile and holds out her hand. When Jeremy shakes it, she turns her focus to Ryan, expression less ‘its a pleasure to meet you’ and more ‘you’re grounded, mister’, “Why didn’t you ever tell us you had a boyfriend, Ryan?”

Michael quiets at that, obviously just as curious. Ryan doesn’t get a chance to respond.

“I do a look of work for crews across the city. Sniping, muscle, whatever I’m needed for,” Jeremy pipes up, all eyes landing on him, “My work has … had some run-ins with Fake business, as much as I’ve tried to stay out of it. We didn’t want to tell you guys about us because of that.”

“We – I. I wasn’t sure if you guys would think that I was betraying you or something for dating the ‘enemy’ behind your backs. It was easier this way,” Ryan added quietly. Jeremy gave Jack a sad smile, and she returned it.

Gavin cleared his throat, “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I quite like Jeremy. I don’t see why we would be upset that you found someone that makes you happy, Ryan.”

Michael nodded, “I don’t usually find people willing to challenge me. Sure, I wanted to beat your skull in, but I want to do that to Gavin all the time. You’re basically a Lad already,”

“A ‘Lad’?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow, watching Gavin excitedly push past Michael and stand dead center in front of Jeremy.

“A Lad, yes. That’s perfect, Michael-boy, if he becomes a Lad then it’ll be 3 and 3 again,” He said, but that only made Jeremy more confused. Ryan pulled him closer, a fond smile on his face as he looked between Gavin and Jeremy.

“Michael and Gavin call themselves Team Lads, while Geoff, Jack and I are Team Gents,” He held his hand up and Jack happily high-fived him with a cheer, “However, that means being part of the crew, and Geoff …”

“Will want him on the crew, I’m not second in command for nothing, Ryan,” Jack smirked, but then looked to Jeremy, “But, that’s only if you want to join us.”

Jeremy looked from her to the Lads to Ryan, and then back to her. He thought about that first interaction with the Fakes, how it felt helping Gavin and Ryan during the shoot out. He thought about all the times he sat stitching Ryan back up after he’d came home with wounds, wishing he’d been there to prevent them. He thought about the stories he heard about the Fake AH Crew, and how he had always envied Ryan’s job and crewmates compared to his own.

It didn’t take him long to decide. If Geoff wanted him – spoilers, he did, without a second thought – then he’d go with them. He’d quit his shitty crew and start somewhere new within the Fakes. Whatever it took to be with Ryan and the new family he’d gained.


	2. ii. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lotta romance what can i say. shoutout to that anon i love ya

It's been about 2 months since Jeremy had been inducted into the crew, and he’d never been happier. He became their main sniper, and his skill behind the wheel meant that he worked with Jack as a getaway driver and helped with transportation of supplies. He loved his job, loved it more now that he had a crew behind him to help if things went to shit.

 _A crew_.  _His_  crew. It was weird, as someone who was used to working alone or with people who didn’t even know his name, to spend so much time around the Fakes. Gavin and Michael were serious about making him a ‘Lad’, and whenever he wasn’t working or with Ryan, he was with them.

Ryan, yeah, that was another thing he loved about his new position within the crew. He used to only get to see Ryan every couple days, when the crew wasn’t planning a heist or making Ryan do side assignments. Now that they worked together, and didn’t have to worry about people finding out, Jeremy could be at the penthouse whenever he liked. Ryan could finally hold his hand during briefings, and Jeremy could drunkingly spout how much he loved Ryan to the Lads when they went out for drinks. 

It was nice, spending so much time with Ryan at their ‘job’, but it wasn’t perfect. Even though they were together, there was almost always someone else around. Gavin and Geoff liked to barge into their room at the penthouse whenever they pleased. Michael liked to lounge in the living room playing video games, and Jack was almost always in either the garage or their rooftop garden. There weren’t many places or times when they could relax, just the two of them. 

It got to the point where Ryan finally just decided to go into Geoff’s office and tell him that him and Jeremy needed a day off. Geoff hadn’t even cared, pushing him out of his office with an exasperated “Of course you can take a day off, take a week off, you guys deserve it. Go, have fun, call if you get into trouble and need us to come,”

So, they did as they were told. They took the week off, and spent half of it in their apartment with their cat, just enjoying not having to deal with the chaos that came from staying in the penthouse.

On the forth day they went to the beach. They went expecting to just swim and sunbathe and have fun, but an hour in they decided that scaring off creepy guys from the women trying to relax was a better use of their time. They helped a group of scared college girls who didn’t know shit about Los Santos, escorting them back to their hotel when they asked if they would. 

When they got back to the beach, they abandoned their original idea all together and walked hand and hand to the Pleasure Pier. Jeremy loved the roller-coaster, while all Ryan wanted to do was ride the Ferris wheel. They ended up just paying to do both, and got some shitty, overly expensive fair food afterwards. 

It was a nice date, and the silliness of it reminded Jeremy of their first date at that 24/7 diner. 

“You know,” He started, taking a bite of his pretzel, “I don’t think we’ve ever gone on a fancy date before.”

Ryan hummed, looking out to the sea, “Well, there was that one time we went to that nice restaurant. We got reservations and everything.”

Jeremy laughs, kicking Ryan under the patio table, “Yeah, it was nice until you pulled a gun on another customer and we had to run from the cops.”

“He was making fun of us for being gay, you should have let me kill him.” Ryan muttered, frowning when Jeremy started laughing more.

“I would’ve but then some poor busboy would’ve had to clean up the blood,” He said before finishing up his food, crumpling up the wrappers and tossing it into a nearby trashcan, “So, like I was saying, we’ve never had a real fancy date.”

Ryan smiled, propping his chin on one of his hands, “Are you implying that we should go on one?”

Jeremy shrugged, but had a huge smirk on his face.

“Well, that sounds like a great idea. Let’s do it.”

Neither of them had ever really been to a fancy restaurant, so they called Geoff and asked him where he recommended. Geoff told them that he had it covered, and about thirty minutes after they ended the call with him he texted them a name of a restaurant and when their reservations were.

The next day they went shopping for something nice to wear, at Geoff’s suggestion that they probably needed suits, and Ryan had to physically divert Jeremy away from the purple and orange suits in the store.

Still, Rimmy Tim persevered, and Jeremy ended up buying a dark purple suit. Ryan sighed and got a maroon one for himself, but he couldn’t deny that Jeremy looked  _good_ in his suit. 

They took one of Ryan’s cars to the restaurant –  _“Jeremy, no, fuck you we’re not taking the Rimmy Mobile”_  – and Jeremy had to pry the keys out of Ryan’s hand and hand them to the valet person himself. That didn’t stop Ryan from giving the person his signature ‘Vagabond look’, which seemed to work even without the face paint.

It’s a nice place, but they expected such coming from Geoff. 

“Mr. Dooley, Mr. Haywood, please, follow me,” The host takes them to a table away from other couples, and they thank him before he leaves. They order drinks – Ryan picks a wine he knows he likes and Jeremy shoots him a surprised look. The two drink that as they wait for their food, quietly and covertly looking at the other couples and making fun of them.

“In front of us, the woman with blond hair and a red cocktail dress,” Jeremy whispers throwing a glance in the woman’s direction.

Ryan nods, “The one with a bald man?” Jeremy shoots him a finger gun and he chuckles, “What do you think? Personally I’m guessing mid 40s, a broker, maybe.”

“For him? Oh yeah, definitely looks like someone we’ve robbed before,” Jeremy pauses as he looks at the woman across from the man, watching her look at her own reflection in the cutlery, “I doubt she works, she looks half his age, probably some sugar daddy type thing. If she does work, she gives me a ‘jeweler’ vibe.” 

“So also someone that we’ve robbed before,” Ryan smirks, and Jeremy clicks glasses with him. They go on like that, almost getting through every couple before their food arrives. 

It’s really good, and they don’t talk much while eating, but Jeremy can feel his knees touching Ryan’s. After they finish, they find out that Geoff had told the restaurant to put it on his tab when he’d made the reservations, so they didn’t have to pay.

They swing by the store and buy a bunch of Geoff’s favorite snacks with the money they were going to use to pay for dinner. They leave it in the car so they don’t forget it when they go back to the penthouse the next morning, and climb the stairs to their apartment in a content silence. Jeremy rips his suit off and throws it on the back of the couch, running to their bedroom to change into pajamas. 

Ryan smiles as he picks up the discarded suit and follows him to the room, taking off his own expensive suit with more care. By the time he’s done and changed into shorts and a t-shirt, Jeremy’s already tucked under the covers and waiting. Ryan flicks off the light and gets under the blanket. Jeremy wastes no time wrapping himself around Ryan’s back, head resting between his shoulder blades. He feels Jeremy kiss one of the scars there, like he always does before they go to sleep.

Yeah, Ryan and Jeremy love their crew. They don’t know what they’d do without Michael and Gavin’s antics, or Geoff’s high pitched laugh, or Jack’s caring but sarcastic personality. They love their high profile life, the danger and chaos, love the adrenaline rushes they get from car chases and getting a head shot but. At the end of the day, this is what they live for. The quiet moments shared between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!! im still taking prompts/ideas for FAHC jeremwood/FAHC ragehappy on my FAHC blog -> rimmybond


End file.
